Screens are commonly used on windows and doors to permit air circulation and to prevent the entry of insects. These screens are constructed of a mesh fabricated from metal wire, a polymer, or netting. As such, the screen is structurally weak, and will rip or tear when struck by an object. This can create a safety problem if the screen is on a window of a multi-storied building. For example, a child could fall or run into the screen, and resultantly fall from the window.